My Whole World
by FireStar104
Summary: Series of cute small stories of all pairings in love.
1. FlutterDash 1

_**My Whole World**_

"Hey, FlutterShy!" RainbowDash greeted landing next to FlutterShy tending to her garden.

"Oh, h-hi RainbowDash," she said shyly as she faced her.

"Guess how much I love ya," Dash said with a smile.

"Oh I don't know Dash. How much _do_ you love me?"

"I love you _this_ much!" Dash said getting on her hind hooves and stretching her arms out wide.

"Why Dash, that's real sweet," FlutterShy said rubbing her front hoof with the other.

"Now I'm going to tell the whole world!" the blue Pegasus cheered, rising in the air.

"Really? You would do that for me?" she said surprised.

Dash nods and floats towards, "I love you," she gently said.

"But Dash, I thought you said the whole world," FlutterShy said confused, "Why'd you say it to me?"

"Because you _are_ my whole world," Dash whispered, softly touching nose to nose with the yellow Pegasus.

_**A/n: This is my first story for MLP: FIM… I hope you like it. ^-^**_


	2. FlutterDash 2

_**Suicide Love**_

"FlutterShy?" RainbowDash whimpered holding a telephone up to her ear with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Yes RainbowDash?" FlutterShy said on the other line in her home.

"T-tell me Shy," Dash sniffled, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Rainbow!" FlutterShy exclaimed, "I love you more than anything."

Dash sniffles some more, "Why? Why do you love me?" she asked with her voice breaking.

"I love you because of you."

"Would you still love me if I changed?"

"I don't care if you start to beat me, I will always love you."

"How much do you love me?"

"As much as my heart beats when I see you."

"What would happen if I suddenly…died?" Dash pushed her last word out of her tight throat.

"Oh I don't know RainbowDash…" FlutterShy thought for a moment, "I wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning since I would have nothing to live for!" she kicked some dust up with her front hoof.

"Huh…" Dash breathed looking down then back up, "FlutterShy?"

"Yes?"  
"Thank you."

And with that said; the blue Pegasus hangs up the phone and looked at the floor three feet from her. She carefully takes off the raggedy rope from around her neck and gets down from the stool leaving the hanging rope to dangle in the shadows of her room.

_**A/n: This one was a little dark… But fine, if yall want PinkieShy then I'll give it to yall okay? Makin' me pissed.**_


	3. PinkieShy

_**ThunderCakes**_

Thunder crashes up above the dark clouds. FlutterShy, shaking under her covers, let out a tiny whimper and sank deeper into her pillows.

"FlutterShy, what's wrong?" Pinkie Pie asked with worry at the side of her bed.

"It's just that-" FlutterShy began but was interrupted by another clash of thunder and her lights going off. "Ohh!" she whined with her rump sticking out.

"You're afraid of a storm?" Pinkie asked looking out the window beating with heavy raindrops.

"Mhmm," FlutterShy answered almost sobbing.

"Filly FlutterShy," Pinkie giggled and went over to her, "There's nothing wrong with a little lightning and thunder. You should be used to that already, that's Mother Nature!"

"Yes, well, I'm sure of that but I'm an animal pony not a-" another clash of lightning stops her. "Ah!" she squealed placing another pillow over her head.

Pinkie sighed and probes her at Shy's side, "Come on FlutterShy, I know what would calm you down."

"You…you do?" FlutterShy said with her trembling coming to a stop.

"Yeah! Come with me," Pinkie said waiting for her friend to come out of the covers. FlutterShy poked her head out and slowly stepped off her bed. Pinkie and FlutterShy walk side by side to her the kitchen and there on the table were six cupcakes with pink frosting on a silver platter.

"Oh wow Pinkie, this was very nice of you," FlutterShy said still aware of the storm going on, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Pinkie said with her cheerful voice.

FlutterShy gets a cupcakes and takes one bite, "Wow Pinkie Pie, this is wonderful!" she said with a mouthful of cake.

Pinkie's smile brightens, "Thanks! I just added some extra ingredients and some-" a loud thunder boomed with lightning lighting up the room making FlutterShy throw her cupcake on the floor and hug Pinkie as she trembled. She laid her ears back and whimpered small cries.

Pinkie sighed and pushed FlutterShy off, "It's okay FlutterShy," Pinkie said putting a hoof on her shoulder and giving a warm smile, she reaches for another two cupcakes, "Here, just focus all on the taste." She gives FlutterShy one and kept the other, FlutterShy began to nibble on the muffin part as she pressed herself up against Pinkie. She nuzzles FlutterShy on her neck making her smile as thunder rolls in.

Pinkie Pie puts an arm around FlutterShy as they watch the storm go by outside the window. "Th-This is relaxing Pinkie Pie," FlutterShy muttered looking down at her cupcake.

"See? Told ya this would cheer you up," Pinkie smiled. FlutterShy smiled back and looked out the window with no fear as she finished her small cake. Licking the frosting off, she yawns and lies down at Pinkies hooves. Pinkie finishes her last bite and gently lies down on top of FlutterShy letting the sounds of rain drops and thunder soothe them to sleep.

_**A/n: I'm starting to like this couple. They're pretty cute. ^-^**_


End file.
